


Arkyn -

by Alex the Omega (Alex_Omega_442)



Category: Original Work
Genre: Fluff and Smut, Nonbinary Character, Other, Trans Male Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-01
Updated: 2020-06-01
Packaged: 2021-03-02 21:47:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,563
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24483778
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alex_Omega_442/pseuds/Alex%20the%20Omega
Summary: You know who you are - <3
Kudos: 1





	1. Chapter 1

The warm summer air breezed through the open top of the candy apple red Jeep, radio was blaring was could only be described as decades music because it came from the beginning of the last. Long red hair once braided neatly now flapped in the wind, strands of flyaways framed the driver’s face. Sun-kissed skin and soft barely-there freckles made up the face, eyes the color of warm coffee scan the area around the road they seemed to float on. Turning the music higher, they made to risky move to stand slightly the teenager gave a whoop into the midday sky. Pulling into the driveway they honked the horn rather loudly to find a happily flushed friend race out the front door. 

Leaping from the jeep into the arms of the other the driver smiled happily. Holding each other close they smiled and laughed in excitement. Finally letting go their gaze met as they smiled. Pulling the bags from the back they walked inside through a comfortable silence before it was broken by the owner of the house. 

“How’d you get here?”

“I drove?”

“Smartass how did you know where I lived?” 

“Google”

Rolling their eyes they hugged the aforementioned driver. 

“Alex I’m glad you came” 

“Course you are, I’m a joy to be around” 

“You can stop being a smartass at anytime” 

“Nah I think I’m good but you can keep talking bout my ass if ya want” 

Hitting Alex’s arm they walked to the kitchen with Alex on their heels watching their ass move as they walked. 

“Hey, Arkyn? Can we watch a movie later?” 

“Course baby boy, what every movie you want” 

Smiling Alex digs into his raggedy old book bag and pulls out Fried Green Tomatoes. Rolling their eyes Arkyn just smiled. 

“Really?”

“Hey I’m Alabama I wanted to watch it” 

“Corny” 

“Shut up you love me” 

Walking back to the living room Alex set up the movie while Arkyn set up the snacks. Sitting overly close to each other they let the movie play but as the movie progressed they got closer and closer. Almost inches apart Alex was the first to move to press their lips against the others. Smiling against the kiss Arkyn started to kiss back pulling the small male into their lap. Purring in delight they started to grind against the new surface. 

As the kiss became heated he was picked up and carried upstairs to the bed that seemed to be calling their names. Gently tossing Alex onto the bed, Arkyn started to tug at the other’s clothes finally getting the flannel and tight black shirt off. Scolding softly for wearing the binder to long they pulled it off with a hungry look in their grey eyes. 

“Such a sexy big titty bitch” 

“Your not so bad your self” 

Finally out of their clothes they continued the heated kiss broken when they hit the bed. Hand roaming everywhere the two moan softly, with Alex putty in their hands Arkyn made their way down to the small male’s hips. Kissing and nipping the hip bones before looking up for permission, with a quick nod they dipped their tongue deep into the moaning sub. Switching between licking and sucking his clit to licking up the juices from the inside the process drove Alex mad with pleasure. 

Loud moans filled the house as the first orgasm of the night was ripped from the small male. Smirking devilishly Arkyn sits up and kisses Alex letting them taste their own juices. Nibbling their lip Alex flips them, hands resting on either side of the other’s head. Loving the moan they got as a response they started to suck and massage the other’s chest. As he made his way down the moans got gradually louder. Glancing up for permission and getting a nods Alex smiles and slips two fingers deep into the other’s core. A loud pleasurable moan leaves their lips as he curls his fingers to gently caress his lover’s g-spot. 

Leaning down they start to lick in next to their fingers, taking the moans as a sign to continue they switched from licking to sucking softly on their clit twirling his tongue around it with each small suction. Crying out in pleasure Arkyn cums all over Alex’s fingers. Sucking his fingers clean they smile as they’re flipped back over. Being kissed roughly they moan into the lips pressed against theirs. Moans continue to fill the house as the night of pleasure continued till dawn. 

Snuggled against each other in the early hours of the morning. Arkyn smiled and ran their fingers through Alex’s damp hair. 

“Baby boy we need a shower” 

“Cuddles please?”  
  


Lifting them up and carrying them on their hip Arkyn made their way to the bathroom and started to fill the tub making sure to add extra bubbles. Setting the tired sub into the warm water they sat behind him and rubbed his hair. 

“Arkyn?”

“Yes, Alex?”

“I love you”


	2. Master and Their Sub -

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> These are all oneshots of dreams i've had about someone

Alex walked into the bedroom with a smirk as he looked at the bed where Arkyn was tied to the bed. Their hands together at the headboard but their legs were spread eagle. Ghosting his fingertips over their leg he smiles at the gasp and shudders they get in response. Running his hand up their body Alex taps on their plump lips shiny with drool 

"Open your mouth baby girl" 

Being defiant Arkyn kept their mouth clamped shut. Growling at this Alex put his hand on their throat squeezing just enough for them to part their lips even a hair. Once getting their lips parted he slowly worked a tube down his partner's throat, satisfied with where it sat he put to funnel on the end and started to pour bottle after bottle of water down the funnel the soft gurgle filled the room. After another bottle, the slightly taller sub started to whine around the tube. Setting the bottle aside Alex started to gently and easily work to tube out of the other's throat and mouth. Once the end had passed their lips Alex started to rub their stomach softly. Content that they were ok Alex sat up and tapped their nose just under the soft pink blindfold wrapped around the other head. 

Sitting up he crawled down to the end of the bed and looked at the array of toys he had set out for the scene. Picking up a large-sized egg vibrator he gently slipped a finger into Arkyn's dripping pussy, jolting softly Alex hummed in reassurance before pushing another in. Slipping the fingers out and sucking them clean Alex pushed the vibrator into his sub. Smirking at the reactions of his partner he picked up the remote and turned it onto a gentle buzz. Sitting next to them he flicked on the tv to watch while his hands made their way to Arkyn's stomach, gently kneading the bulge that was their bladder. 

Small whimpers left them as the need began to become too great. Looking over at them Alex reaches up to stroke their hair. 

"Baby if you need to stop you have a safeword"

"i-i'm ok" 

"Alright, but remind me of our safewords baby girl" 

"Red, stop. Yellow, slow, or change. green, ok" 

Nodding even though they couldn't see it Alex moved to straddle the now squirming sub. Finding the right place they lowered their weight onto the bottoms bladder as they straddled them. A loud high pitched moan left them as they lost control, urine shot out in a hot spurt at first before slowing down to a trickle. Tsking Alex got up and walked to the closet and pulled out their impression paddle, the word Bitch ran across the paddle in raised front. Walking back up to their head Alex started to untie their hands 

"Baby close your eyes for me I'm taking the blindfold off" 

Arkyn gave a nod once their eyes where shut and Alex pulled off the blindfold tossing the silky fabric into the pile on the other side of the room. Lifting them up with some help from them he laid the sub over his lap as he warmed them up with a few quick strikes off his hand. Once both cheeks are a nice cherry red he moves them from his lap to the bed. 

"Brace yourself you will count the hits"   
  


Picking up the paddle he swung and hit them right in the center of their cheeks the red skin becoming brighter, with each swing they counted. Their voice breaking as tears started to flow down their cheeks. Alex stopped the paddle when a sharp sob erupted from Arkyn. 

"Baby safeword"   
  
"Green"   
  
"Safeword" 

"Green"  
  
Looking over their face he sets the paddle aside 

"Fuck this Red"   
  
Gently he laid them down and went to grab a warm cloth to clean them with. Setting them on a dry part of the bed he curled around them and stroked their hair whispering soft praises in their ear. 

"I ok" 

"No, you arent baby, let me take care of you" 

Looking up at him Arkyn tilted their head to the side and smiled softly as the floaty feeling of subspace settled over them. Cooing and rubbing their back Alex continued till they fell asleep. Pulling the covers over them he let himself fall into an easy rest with Arkyn held tight in his arms. 


End file.
